The Devil so Charming
by AngryGeoNerd
Summary: Alexa is a young woman who was saved from the brink of death by Tig Trager. Is he Alexa's knight in shining armor, or will he just bring her down to the depths of hell? Would anyone be able to save her? Starts off Tig/OC, and might lead to Chibs/OC. Rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Yes, I have began another story. I tried my best not to publish it, but I've been playing with it so here is the result. I decided to make it a Tig/OC fic, but I dunno, I might just make it a Tig/OC which then turns into Chibs/OC. I don't know yet. Either way, Enjoy!**

** Please Read and Review.**

* * *

"Hey, Trager! Get over here and give me a 9/16" bit!" Alexa yelled at Tig, who was currently hitting on a client. Alexa groaned, stomping her way to the tool box. "Fucking men.." She murmured. Alexa continued working and ignored Tig's obnoxious, but oddly highly effective way of flirting. The woman was particularly humping his leg. It didn't help that he was 6 ft from their working area. Alexa stared in disgust for a moment. She almost felt bad for the broad.

Placing a oil drip pan underneath the car, she unscrewed the bottom and let the dirty oil drip out. While the can drained, Alexa stepped outside for a smoke break. Trying her best not to be near the flirting zone. She looked over and caught site of Tig, he gave her a small smirk and a wink. Alexa laughed and stuck out her tongue. "What a jerk.."

Alexa had been working at Teller-Morrow for a couple of weeks now. She never thought that she'd be in a place like this, but somehow they had saved her when they found her passed out by the train tracks. She didn't have any memory of the incident, but knew exactly what she had done to get herself there. Alexa had found it difficult to become sober right up until now, because she felt it was illogical for her to stop when her mother was still abusing drugs. It wasn't until they found her out on a train cart with her clothes ripped that she realized she needed help. Trager was the one that took her home and helped her through the detoxing period. It had taken her a week to get rid of all the toxins, and three days to get over the withdrawals. After a week or so of being sober, she decided it was time to move on. Tig argued, and begged for Clay to at least let her stay at the clubhouse. At first, Clay didn't want anything to do with her. Tig continued to beg until Clay had enough and finally granted permission for her to have a place to stay and a job. Alexa couldn't help but cry at that exact moment. No one had ever wanted her to stay, whatever she and Trager had, it was special, and it helped that her father was a mechanic way back when, she was thankful that he had brought her to work with him.

Although life was good, her biggest problem was dealing with horny men all the time, especially Tig. That man got on her nerves like no other person had ever before, and admittedly, she couldn't get enough of it.

"So you like it in the ass?" Chibs asked as he helped her finish off the oil change.

Alexa scoffed at Chibs, who then looked at her, smirking.

"Who the fuck said that?"

"Tig"

Alexa laughed. "Tig wishes he could have a taste of me, I can tell you right now that wish is never coming true.."

"Yeah, sure" the man said, not believing her.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Alexa was about to burst, but Tig had come back to their working area.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, chewing his gum obnoxiously.

"Car's ready." Chibs said, he slammed the car hood and walked away.

"What the hell is his problem?" Alexa asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I don't know." Tig continued chewing his gum, his hands holding on to his sides. "Go get the keys from Gemma, Alexa.

"Yes sir"

Alexa ran to the main office and looked around for Gemma. She wasn't there so she sat and waited for her to return. Moments later, the door opened and Gemma walked in. Gemma glared at the young girl.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Keys to the Focus please" Alexa did her best to ignore Gemma's hard tone. Tig had warned her about Gemma, and mentioned that she hated junkies. Alexa couldn't blame the woman;who was very protective of her boys, and assumed that any bitch that came, wanted something or other from the club. The truth is, Alexa was a junkie that got lucky. She was at the right place and the right time. Alexa had no idea what the club actually did, all she knew is that they were a Harley enthusiast club, and she liked it that way.

Gemma walked toward the wall with all the keys, grabbed the correct one, and roughly placed it on Alexa's palm.

"Thanks!"

Alexa threw the keys at Tig and waited for the next car. Juice was driving the mustang into their working spot. Juice got out of the car and handed Alexa the keys. He cleared his throat and looked at Alexa. Juice's eyes seemed to be blinking uncontrollably.

Alexa looked directly at him with a confused expression.

"Uhm.. Can I help you?" She asked tilting her head.

Juice let out a nervous laugh, and quickly rushed off to another location.

"Seriously you guys I'm not some fucking goddess. I'm just a fucking girl!" Alexa yelled out.

"Hey, girl. The mustang might have a flat, the client doesn't know which tire is causing the problem." Tig said, reading off the car's chart. Alexa lifted the car up in the air and started removing the tires one by one, checking if any had any material punctured in them.

Her shift was finally over and it was time to head to her room and take a nice cold shower. She removed the hair band from her dark brown hair. She ran her fingers through her hair making sure to get rid of any pesky tangles.

The cold water felt like pure ecstasy on her warm skin, and she didn't want it stop. Alexa was so mesmerized that she didn't hear him walk into her bathroom.

"Hi baby..." He said in a silky voice. Alexa smiled as she stared at him climb into the shower.

"I've been wanting to do this all day..." He grabbed her by the waist, and pushed her so close that she could feel his beard brush against her cheek. She giggled at the way it tickled.

"I didn't think you'd come.. It seemed that you were going to get lucky with that broad."

"She wasn't my type, you see, I like a woman who likes to get a little dirty, and knows her way around a car."

He grabbed the body soap and poured it on her breast, then grabbed the loofah and began to spread it all around her body until she was covered in foam.

Moments later, Alexa grabbed the shampoo, poured it onto the mans head and started washing his dark hair.

"Were you jealous of my flirting." he asked.

"As much as I enjoy your company, whatever you do is your business. I am not your old lady.." Even though Alexa often wondered how it would be like to actually be an old lady, she knew she couldn't handle all the things that happened behind the scenes. Alexa just wanted to work as a mechanic not get in anyone's way.  
-

It was a quiet night at the SAMCRO clubhouse. Alexa sat on her bed and studied the auto manuals that had been placed in Gemma's office. The club wasn't having a party tonight, so she basically had the entire clubhouse to herself. Alexa enjoyed nights like these, peaceful. It's not like she didn't like a good party, and when the time called, she could pretty much hang with the fellas. After she was finished reading boring manuals, she went out to see if the place needed some cleaning up, and of course it did.

Alexa had reorganized the liquor bottles at the bar, made sure all of the glasses were clean and put to place. As Alexa was taking the mop out of the supply closet, Clay came over and asked what she was doing.

"Just cleaning, it's the least I could so since you let me stay here.." As little as she thought Clay cared, it still made her happy that she was doing something positive and it kept her mind away from the negative.

"Just don't break anything.." He said sternly. Alexa nodded and began to mop the floor. As she drained the mop, her phone rang.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Tig asked.

"Depends if whether or not I'm done cleaning your stinkin' clubhouse."

A soft chuckle came from the other end, "Don't the prospects do that?"

"They do, but you men know how to dirty a place very quickly.."

The man laughed, "Are you coming over or what?"

"Fine..I'll be there in a few.."

As soon as they hung up the phone, Alexa finished mopping, put up all the supplies and went back to her room to change and pack a bag.

In the middle of changing her pajamas, which consisted of a large SAMCRO shirt and shorts, someone knocked on her door.

"Who can that be?"

Alexa quickly put on a black tank top and opened the door, it was Chibs.

"How are ya?" He asked. The man was clearly drunk. She held the door open as the man staggered in.

"What do you want Chibs?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how my girl was doing."

"Your girl?"

Chibs stood a few inches away from Alexa. She was getting really uncomfortable and she didn't like to keep Tig waiting.

"I have to -"

Chibs aimed for her lips;Alexa tried her best to move away, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Alexa squirmed and tried to push him off, but it was no use.

"Please let me go!" She yelled through her teeth. Chibs stopped, moving away from her. Why was he doing this!? Alexa asked herself. She had never shown any interest in Chibs, and it wasn't because she didn't find him attractive, because she totally did, it was because Tig saved her life. Tig showed his support and helped her during a very dark period of her life, and it didn't hurt to say that the sex was fantastic.

Chibs staggered backwards and tried to find his balance by leaning against her dresser.

"I'm sorry Chibs, I've chosen Tig.." She said quietly.

"Fine, go with crazy ass Trager. You'll regret it soon.." He mumbled and then left the room.

* * *

**Please Review3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2! I am very pleased with the amount of favs and followers I gained in the very first chapter. I hope you enjoy this next one! Please feel free to review3**

**Rated M: Drugs and Violence**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Alexa was 14 years old when her mother began to abuse alcohol along with other substances. It wasn't long enough until Alexa followed in the same footsteps. It wasn't hard to find the drugs, all the resources were right in front of her. Heck, they even showed up at her house multiple times a day. Alexa had become a troubled teen rather quickly, her police record wasn't the cleanest of them all, but she had never done anything bad enough for her to get locked up in a juvenile delinquent facility.

When her father passed away suddenly, Alexa didn't have much happiness or motivation to do anything. She had gotten suspended from school when she picked a fight with another girl. Alexa didn't know at the time why she had attacked the poor girl, but it really affected her after all these years. She had become a monster, and she needed to escape from her hell.

An opportunity to escape the madness arose one day as she walked to the local convenient store and met a group of runaways. After an hour of hanging out with them, she asked the group how they managed to travel all that distance with no cash, she then quickly understood what their method of transportation was, hopping trains. They asked her if she wanted to come with them; it didn't take much to convince her, because she was on the train the very next day.

Alexa traveled the United States for 7 years, over the course of her journey she had abused many substances, and sometimes attempted to quit cold turkey, but it wasn't long until she began to abuse again. Living on the road, trying to find money for food and drugs was never such an easy task, but many days she would bank at least $200, most of the time, more than half of the portion would go to buying drugs. The gang would find houses to squat for months at a time until the cops came and kicked them out. It wasn't a fabulous way to live, but it was all she had. They were the closest thing to a real family, something she didn't have anymore.

* * *

The night that Tig found her, should have been her last. Alexa had overdosed and was left behind, but now she was around someone that really cared about her, and disciplined her. Even if her "friends" had left her to die, she couldn't thank them enough for leaving her. Alexa promised her savior that she would never touch any type of drugs again.

Alexa began to fall for Tig during the course of her detoxification period. After she moved into the clubhouse dorms, Alexa had decided to take it easy with Tig. She finally understood what he and the rest of the club were all about, and decided she didn't want part of it. She just wanted to work, and have a permanent place to live, and maybe one day, finish her GED, and go to an auto mechanic school. Alexa wanted to follow her father's footsteps and do something that would make him proud. Visiting her mother never crossed her mind, she often wondered where she was, but didn't tread on the thought for too long.

* * *

As she got to know Tig, and she got to know him rather quickly, during and after her detox period. She learned that Tig was a freak, a big annoying freak. The man drove her crazy sometimes. Looking back now, she was happy that she was able to see the sweet side of him. It was rare to see it these days; Alexa couldn't figure out what was going on with him, she had attempted to ask, but he always changed the subject. Alexa realized it was something club related and quickly erased the concern from her mind.

* * *

"Who left my tools out in the open?!" Alexa yelled at the workers. No one bothered to reply, and continued working.

"Calm down lass!" Chibs replied, walking towards her with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Clay wants you and I on repo today, are you up for it?" he asked.

"If it's what the boss wants." Alexa readjusted her overalls and followed him to the repo truck.

Alexa had decided that it was the best choice for her not to mention anything about what happened between Chibs and her. It was unnecessary to start drama at work and within the club (unless it had something to do with people leaving her tools on the floor). If Clay started to think that she was nothing but trouble, she would be left homeless once again.

_"No man is worth that shit.."_ She thought to herself.

Chibs searched his work pants for the keys to the repo truck and helped Alexa get on. He handed her the list of repos and climbed into the drivers seat. It was a silent ride until he cleared his throat and began to speak."I'm sorry, about the other night. I didn't mean to come across that way. I apologize if I have offended you."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't tell Tig, or anyone."

"Good.." He smiled at her and patted her knee. When they first arrived at the vehicle owner's house, Alexa began to feel queasy.

"Chibs I have a bad feeling about this.." She quietly told him.

"Don't worry Alex, everything is fine." They walked up to the vehicle that fit the description of her repo list. Alexa walked over to the windshield on the drivers side to check if the VIN number matched, while Chibs stood watching.

"This is it.." Alexa folded the paper and placed it in her pocket, squatted down and began to search for a place to hook the towing cable. As Alexa continued to search the vehicle, a man stormed out of his house, holding a shotgun in his hand.

"What the fuck you doing with that vehicle?" he spat.

"We're repo-ing it." Chibs said helping Alexa chained the car onto the repo truck, he got up and flashed the paperwork to the owner of the vehicle .

"You ain't taking that anywhere.." The man said, spitting on the ground.

Chibs eyed the shotgun in the mans hand.

"Just pick it up when you have the money. Have a good day."

As Chibs turned his back, Alexa noticed that the man was going to shoot Chibs. She ran towards him and pushed Chibs out of the way as the man pulled the trigger. The man missed, but Alexa felt an intense stinging pain on her right arm, a small pellet had penetrated her shoulder. Alexa screamed in agony.

"You son of a bitch!" Chibs ran towards the shooter and punched him really hard in the face. The man dropped his weapon and placed his hands on his already bleeding nose. Chibs tackled him down and continued to punch his face repeatedly.

"Chibs! I'm sure he is hurt enough, now please help me!" Alexa's wound was bleeding profusely. She had ripped her shirt and wrapped it around her wound to keep her from losing anymore blood.

Chibs stood up and rushed to her, picked her up, and put her in the truck. He started the truck and quickly dialed Jax.

"Call the doctor, Alexa's been hit by a fucking shotgun pellet!" He tried his best to calm his voice but anyone could tell that he was panicking.

"I really hope I don't get fired for this.." Alexa weakly said. The amount of blood loss was making her disoriented.

"Hang in there, keep pressure on the wound, were almost there."

"Tig..." Alexa mumbled as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"We have to go back and kill that fucker!" Alexa could hear Tig yelling from her room. She didn't want to retaliate or anything. Alexa just wanted to be thankful for being alive and move on.

Alexa used all her strength to sit up on her bed. Examining her nicely wrapped wound, Tara, Jax's woman did a good job on the stitches. She'd have to thank her later.

Alexa mustered all her remaining strength and walked towards Tig and the rest of the club.

"Please, let it go Tig. I don't want any trouble. I'm alive, and that's all that matters." She said to the group, when they all turned to her she gave them a weak smile. Tig quickly rushed to her and placed his hand on her red cheek.

"Baby..baby this motherfucker shot you.. I gotta do something.. I can't leave him unpunished." Tig said embracing her cheek.

Alexa looked over to Clay;his facial expression was blank. He clearly didn't care about the situation. Alexa didn't want to get fired. She had to make this right.

"Look. I'm alive. Chibs almost punched the man to death. I think we are even. Now please drop this!" She said raising her voice but winced at the first slight of pain. Tig clenched his fist and looked at Alexa with a look of agony. He let out a sigh, burrowing his brows.

"Okay.. I won't kill the motherfucker! Happy!?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Thank you. Now, can someone find me some fucking Xanax?"

Chibs stared at the couple from a distance away from the group. He knew that Tig would be asking him where the man was after he put Alexa to bed. He just hoped that this didn't start an unnecessary war, even though he wished he had killed the piece of shit himself. He knew that Alexa would never forgive him, and decided it was best to just let it go. It seemed that the rest of the club agreed to no retaliation, but knowing Tig, they knew that he would try and do something on his own.

"Tig, can you please stay the night with me?" She whispered .

"Of course baby... I'll stay here with you.."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Where do you guys want to see this go? Please send me a message or comment below! I'd love to hear all your crazy Tig or Chibs fan fic fantasies!**

**If not, then go ahead and review!  
**

**Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the wonderful follows/favs and reviews! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexual Content, Mild Violence  
**

**Rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Alexa sighed as she stared at the three outfits that were resting on her bed. She had finally mustered the courage to go out and see a local rock show. It had been a very long time since she had been to one, and it was about damn time to go out and enjoy herself. It was perfect timing since Tig and the rest of SAMCRO were out on some sort of run, so Alexa had time for herself. The shotgun wound had healed completely, with the help of Tara and Tig, sadly that meant that her daily dose of painkillers had come to an end. Tig was careful enough to give Alexa the appropriate dosage, which at times, did not numb the pain at all. When she had asked him for another dose, he'd have a fit and hide the medication from her. Whenever she had the chance, she'd drink until the pain was no more. Tig thought that was an appropriate way to deal with the pain, ironically enough.

"What to wear tonight..." Alexa reassembled the outfits, trying to match outfit with different pairs shoes.

Piney walked in and placed a drink on her desk. "Thought you'd like a drink, maybe it'll help with your decision."

Alexa went over and picked up the glass of whiskey and took a sip. Piney observed the three outfits that consisted of green pants and a plain black shirt, a skirt and a black tank top with a metal band patch logo sewed on it, and the last outfit, which was a black dress with red trim, and a pair of fishnet leggings to wear with the last two outfits.

"I don't recommend any of these outfits.." He said in a raspy voice. "Are you sure these are even considered to be clothing?" he picked up the skirt and fishnet leggings.

Alexa didn't say anything, and agreed herself that the outfits were pretty skimpy, but she needed a night of escape. All she ever wore were dirty, over sized worker uniforms and it _never_ showed off any of her body's assets. Tonight was the perfect night to let lose and have some innocent fun.

At times like these, she wished she had female friends. It was hard to gush over clothes and shoes by herself. Gemma still didn't like her, and Alexa didn't like her either. Tig had tried to talk to her, but now it just seemed that it hurt Gemma to be nice to her. Alexa couldn't help but laugh at the faces Gemma made at her.

After a long thought, Alexa had finally decided to wear the skirt and the black tank top with a sewed on band patch on the front. After she put on the chosen outfit, she curled her hair, and tried her best to put on some make-up, which consisted of mascara and winged-tipped eyeliner. Alexa threw random things into her purse, and put on her boots. She was ready for a fun night out.

Alexa walked up to Piney, who was now at the bar, opening a fresh bottle of tequila. Twirling around so Piney could see the full outfit, Alexa waited for his response.

"Looks good kid, got a weapon on you?" the old man asked as he placed a bendy straw into the bottle.

"Yes. I do." Alexa pulled out a knife and handed it to the old man. Piney looked at the knife, nodding in approval. He handed it back to her, and walked off.

* * *

The venue was packed with all sorts of people. Alexa immediately lit up at the amount of people present at the bar who were the same age as her. The venue had a familiar scent of booze and cigarettes, a favorite mix of odors for Alexa. Back when she traveled with her train-hopping buddies, and had enough money to spare, the gang would hit up the local bars and see bands play. If the whole gang enjoyed the band, they'd agree to follow the band for weeks on end.

The band that Alexa had come to see play was setting up their equipment so she decided to get a beer at the bar. On her way to the bar she noticed her phone was vibrating, it was Tig. Alexa ignored the phone call and signaled the bar keep. It was going to be a Tig-free night, and she couldn't be more excited about it. Regardless if she was alone. Alexa made her way towards the front of the stage. She loved being in the front row, enjoyed the music blasting out of the speakers. Beside her was a man who looked to be in his early 20's. He had long hair, and had tattoos covering most of his body. Alexa couldn't help but admire the pieces of work on the man. The stranger waved his hand at Alexa, who seemed like she was stuck in a trance. When he caught her attention, the man approached her and handed her a drink. Alexa kindly denied it and tried to stop herself from blushing, he had caught her admiring his artwork, she was embarrassed.

"What's your name?" The man asked her, taking a sip of the drink that was intended for Alexa.

"Alexa.." She replied, taking a sip of her beer. "Yours?" she asked,rolling the bottle in her hands with her palms.

"Phil" he said with a smile. "What brings you to the Rusty Key?" He continued, his eyes on the stage. Alexa pointed at the band.

"Been listening to them for years.. even followed them around for months." She shyly admitted. The one perk about traveling the country was meeting bands and partying with them. It gave you a place to crash, and not to mention, the sex was fantastic.

Alexa felt the vibration again, and quickly pressed the cancel button. Tig was a very special person to her, but heck she needed to be away from him sometimes or else she'd go crazy, crazier than him, and who knows what could happen if they were both acting crazy. The band had finally finished their sound check and were ready to start jamming. The band introduced themselves, each member playing a small musical piece with their instrument. Seconds later, the whole crowd was jumping, singing along to the song. Alexa screamed at the top of her lungs, singing ever lyric to the song. She was having the time of her life. By the end of the bands set, Alexa was drenched in sweat, had some bruises, and was missing part of her shoe.

After the band's set was completely over. Phil mumbled "Oh shit, that's my cue.." He searched his pockets for a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"Call me whenever you want, I'll make sure to put you on the list next time we come around.." He handed her the piece of paper and ran off to help the band break down their set. Alexa placed the piece of paper in her purse and left the venue.

* * *

When Alexa got to the clubhouse, she realized that they had thrown a party. Sons from all over the place where there and enjoying themselves. A boxing ring was set up in the distance and everyone was cheering the fighters on. It seemed Half-sack was against an unknown person, and winning. Alexa walked towards the clubhouse trying her best not to draw attention to herself.

Inside the clubhouse, it was a totally different story. Almost everyone in that room were either making out or rubbing against each other. Alexa tried her best not to throw up right then and there. As she made her way to her room, she noticed Chibs by her door kissing on another woman's neck. He smirked at the young woman, and went back to pleasuring the woman in his arms. Alexa gagged at the sight, and opened the door to her room.

Alexa felt like someone had punched her right in the stomach. Tig was on _her_ bed with another woman, and the woman had her knees wrapped around Tig's waist. Tig stopped and peeked behind the woman's back to get a good look at the door frame to see who had interrupted his fun. He froze when he saw it was Alexa, looking at the way she was sweaty and bruised. Tig's lips curled at the site in front of him. He then proceeded to bury his face in the crow eaters breasts.

"Get the fuck out of my room.." She said not daring to look at Tig or the broad on top of him. "Please.." She begged. Her nerves were on edge. Alexa didn't want to believe what was happening, and knew that she shouldn't be this mad, because she was not his old lady. It just really hurt to see someone she loved and shared many nights with be with another woman.

"Hey! Get the fuck out of here!" She yelled, walking towards the bed and yanking the sheets right from underneath them. Tig quickly got up, pushing the old woman off of him, and walked towards Alexa. Alexa glared at the wall adjacent to her, she didn't want to see his face. Tig turned to the woman who was now on the floor.

"Get out.." he said looking down at the floor.

The woman looked at him dumbfounded. "You're not serious.." The raspy voiced lady said.

"Get out!" He repeated. The woman jumped out of the bed and rambled to get her clothes. Tig pushed her out and closed the door.

Alexa stared at Tig in disbelief. He checked her out from head to toe, and looked at her outfit with a disgusted look on his face.

"Seems like you had some fun as well.."

Alexa scoffed at the man. "Not as much fun as you were having." She replied.

"You should probably leave.." she told him after a short pause.

Tig stayed where he was, not moving an inch. Alexa walked past him and began to remove the rest of the sheets from her bed. She'd have to burn them later.

"Leave!" She yelled at him. He still didn't move.

"Not going anywhere baby.."

"How dare you call me baby.. I'm not your baby, and will never be.."

_"Don't you dare cry Alexa.."_ She thought to herself. _"This man ain't worth it.."_

Her eyes had betrayed her, tears fell from her face. "Why are you still here?!" She yelled and pushed him. "Get out! Get out!" She gave it her all and pushed him once again, but he didn't budge.

Tig grabbed her and started kissing her. Alexa tried to fight it, but didn't have it in her to do so. Alexa wanted him, and wanted him now. She returned the kiss, letting a soft moan escape from her lips. Without breaking contact with her mouth, Tig guided her to the bed, ripped off her leggings, pulled her skirt up and underwear off.

"I love you.." He told her as he kissed her moist cheeks.

"I love you too.." She finally admitted. Tig smiled at her and began to kiss her neck while working his way down to her abdomen removing her tank top in the process. He spread open her legs and inserted his throbbing sex inside of her. Alexa let out a loud moan as Tig slowly began to thrust into her. Each time causing a wave of ecstasy that passed through her body. Alexa didn't want the pleasure to ever stop. Alexa wanted him, no _needed_ him. She couldn't be without him, it was sick just thinking about how much she needed him. Needed him to pleasure every inch of her aching body.

"Say your my old lady.." He demanded.

"I'm.." Tig thrust deeper insider her, Alexa let another moan escape her mouth.

"Say it!" he said through his teeth.

"I'm your old lady!"

Tig thrust even deeper and faster. Alexa dug her nails into Tig's back, drawing blood. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall and continued thrusting into her. Alexa sucked on Tig's neck, causing his skin to redden.

"Please don't stop.." Alexa was getting close to coming. Tig moved faster, and waited for his girl to come. Alexa screamed as she reached her climax. He stopped for a moment to let her ride out her orgasm.

"Finished?" he asked her, Alexa nodded and kissed him forcibly on the lips.

"Now, it's my turn to come" He placed her on the bed, and told her to get on all fours. He pulled on her hair as he thrust inside of her until he finally reached orgasm. Tig let go of her hair and removed his sex from her wet pussy. Alexa collapsed on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Tig laid beside her, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"By the way, you still owe me for fucking that crow eater. Make sure she doesn't come near here again.. If she does, pushing is not the only thing I'll do to her." Alexa said bluntly.

"Don't worry honey, you'll never see that bitch again.."

"Good.."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hello. Thank you for the reviews. I must say, I'm really enjoying this fic. I want to also point out that the events will not be in order, and even be completely changed. I just think it'll be easier to write this story that way. Is Tig to OOC? Please let me know if any of them are. I want to be as close as possible. Also, I am thinking of getting a love interest for Chibs, maybe an old road buddy of Alexa's. What do you guys think? **

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Alexa had finished her shift and was now sitting at the bar reading a GED pamphlet. Alexa had visited the GED office earlier that week, and finally had the courage to sign up. Tig had been there for her every step of the way, and she couldn't be more thankful for his kindness. She was looking forward to her future with Tig; After that incident with that crow eater, everything seemed to be going great. A few days after she had accepted to become Tig's old lady, he had asked her to move in with him, and after a few discussions, she finally accepted it.

"Gemma wants to speak with you.." Piney said as he sat down next to at the bar.

"Speak with me? What the fuck for?" Alexa asked the old man. He just shrugged and took a sip from his tequila bottle. Alexa folded her pamphlet and walked over to the Teller-Morrow office. She knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Come in.." As Alexa walked in, Gemma removed her glasses and stood up.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I hear you are that mans old lady.." She looked out the window pointing at Tig.

"Yes.. I am Tig's old lady. Is that a problem?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Gemma scoffed and lit a cigarette. "You think its easy being an old lady? Well sweetheart you're in for a fucking ride." Gemma laughed viciously at her.

Alexa glared at the queen. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"' she asked.

"Run as far away as you can.." Gemma quietly said. Alexa stared in confusion.

The queen walked over to Alexa, placing her hands on her sides. "You're job as an old lady is to make sure your man is leveled out and fucked good. If he's not, he will be on another bitch just like he was that night at the party." Gemma stated.

Alexa clenched her fists at the memory of that night. She hated the fact that Gemma knew what had happened but it had come to no surprise since she knew everything about everyone, but was still curious to know how she found out.

"How'd you know about that?" She asked. Trying to figure it out.

"I have ears everywhere sweetheart, not a thing runs past me..not..a..thing."

"Looks like you're getting your GED, sure your dumb ass can handle it?" Alexa was about to open her mouth and speak her mind, but Tig had walked in and asked what the girls were doing. He went up to Alexa and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh nothing sweetheart, just giving your old lady a little piece of advice." Gemma smirked at the young woman.

Tig looked at Alexa. "Oh yeah.. She's giving me good advice.. That's for sure.." Alexa forced a smile.

"Go and get the rest of your stuff and we'll move it over to the house.." He said.

"Alright.. I'll meet you up front here in a second." Gemma raised her brow at the young woman, her eyes following her out of the office.

* * *

"So class will be held everyday at 5, and it won't end until 8." Alexa said reading her schedule. Tig brought over a couple of beers and handed one to her.

"I'm nervous.." She admitted taking a gulp of her beer.

"Don't be baby. You'll do great. I'll make Juice tutor you if you really need the help. He's smart as shit."

Alexa laughed and felt better as she thought about having Juice as her tutor. Alexa continued to read over the pamphlet, writing down what kind of supplies she needed for her classes. Tig's phone started to ring, he swiftly got up and answered the phone. He walked into the other room, Alexa couldn't hear much of the conversation, and didn't bother to find out what was going on.

"Looks like you'll start your tutoring soon. Clay needs me, and he has sent Juice to come look after you."

"Look after me? I don't need a fucking babysitter!"

"Something's come up, and I don't want to leave you alone at the house."

"Fuck you.." She spat and walked off.

"I miss prostitutes.." He looked at the ceiling and mumbled to himself. He grabbed his cut and left the house.

Minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. Alexa got out of bed and went to answer it. She had expected Juice, but Chibs was the one who was on her doorstep.

"Where's Juice?" She looked past the Scotsman, but didn't see anyone else with him. "The club needed him more than they needed me. Something with computers it seems." He made his way in and sat on the sofa.

"Got any booze?"

"They're some in the fridge, get it yourself.." She said as she walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. It was morning, and it had seemed that Tig hadn't come home because Chibs was crashed out on their sofa. Alexa went over and nudged him with her boot.

"Wake up.."

"Piss off.." The Scotsman said, swatting away Alexa's foot.

"Don't make me pour water on you.." She threatened. The Scotsman cursed and slowly sat up.

"I'll make you breakfast.." Alexa went into the kitchen and began stirring some eggs. Chibs had joined her in the kitchen helping himself to some beer from the fridge.

"Do you know where Tig is?" She asked, pouring the whisked eggs on to the sizzling pan.

"Not since last night..." Alexa tried her best not to ruin the omelet that she was cooking for Chibs. It was hard enough at it was, and it didn't help that he was staring at her.

"Come on lass, you're not cooking it right.." He placed his hand on hers and guided the frying pan. Alex froze at his touch and didn't move an inch. Chibs seemed to have sensed her fear and slowly removed her hand and took over the cooking.

"Can you make toast?" Alexa ignored his condescending tone and placed some bread in the toaster. Alexa's phone rang, it was Tig.

"What the fuck do you mean a dog bit your ass... Wait a dog on crank bit your ass?" Alexa laughed out loud. A loud curse was heard on the other end.

"I'll be at the garage in a bit, I'll have Chibs give me a ride.." Alexa went over to place her phone inside of her purse, and discovered a wrinkled piece of paper. Alexa stood there for a moment trying to remember who the name on the piece of paper was. It had taken her a second, but figured out who it was. Phil. She would have to shoot him a message when she had time. Alexa neatly folded the paper and put it back in her purse.

"Ready?" Chibs asked as he got up from the table, putting his cut back on.

"Yeah I'm ready.."

Tig was laying on the pool table, his pale ass exposed. Alexa rubbed her temple as she stared at the scene in front of her. "What the fuck happened Trager?" She asked standing beside him.

"We'll the genius over there, fed the wrong kind of drugs to the fucking dog.."

Juice waved at Alexa, putting his head down like a puppy who had just been scolded.

"He won't be your tutor.. He's too damn stupid!" Tig raised his voice and cursed when he felt pain.

Alexa ordered the prospect to get another bottle of liquor. The prospect came moments later with a new bottle. "Here drink some of this.." She handed him the bottle. "Where's Tara?" she asked.

"We're not sure, we called Jax hours ago, and we haven't heard anything since.." Juice said.

"Great.."

Tig had finally passed out. Alexa had decided to text message Phil, to let him know that she still remembered him, and hopefully still be able to get on the list. It wasn't hours until Alexa had finally received a text message back.

_"Hey! I thought you'd forgotten about me. We should be heading back to California in a month or so. I'll make sure to have on the list. Looking forward to seeing you again.."_ Alexa smiled at her phone screen, she quietly wondered what being on the list meant. Alexa stared at her phone , trying to figure out a reply. Tara and Jax came through the door. Alexa placed her phone in her pocket and greeted the couple.

"Dog bit his ass, might have rabies." Alexa tried her best not to burst out laughing.

Tara got out her medical kit and stared cleaning the dog bite on Tig's ass. He jumped at the coolness and burning of the alcohol swab that Tara was applying. Jax handed Tig the bottle of liquor, he took a swig of it and knocked out again.

Alexa sat back down, grabbing her phone from her purse. She stared at the screen, still trying to figure out what to reply. The text message had been erased a few times until she finally was satisfied with her response.

_"Hey! Glad to hear back from you. I cannot wait to see you guys again. I can't wait for the show, be safe on the road!" _

Alexa closed her flip phone and held it in her hand. A smile came across her face, when the phone vibrated in her hand.

* * *

**Oh.. is Phil going to cause trouble for Tig and Alexa.. I guess we will wait and see. What do you guys think? Please Review3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

It was the first night of GED school, and Alexa couldn't have been any more nervous. She had begged Tig to come along with her, but unfortunately he had a prior engagement. Also, he was almost positive that he couldn't physically be in the room with her, so he had forced Alexa to get over her fear and go on her own. Now, Alexa sat in her tiny desk, waiting for the teacher to begin class. It had been a long time since writing notes, and wasn't even good back then. Alexa had written her name and date on the top right corner of her loose paper. The teacher walked in, the man looked liked he was in his 60s, hair long gone, and had numerous stains on his cardigan sweater.

"What a dork..." She whispered to herself.

The teacher first introduced himself, and had everyone go around and introduce themselves. Alexa dreaded her turn, and when it finally came, she took a deep breathe and stood up. "My name is Alexa. I'm 24 years old. I'm here because I didn't care about school and I fucked up." Alexa quickly covered her mouth and looked around the room frantically. "I'm sorry.." She finally said.

Alexa sat back in her tiny desk and stared at her notebook. This was going to be a long night. After class was over, she waited for Tig out in the schools parking lot. As she waited, she decided to call Phil. Alexa had called him during one of the many 15 minutes break that were given throughout the class.

"I'm finally done.." She said, exhausted.

"How'd it go? What did you learn?" Phil was laying in his bunk bend, staying away from the party going on in their tiny confined space.

"We worked on Math today. I was surprised I remembered formulas. It was crazy.." Phil laughed and replied.

"Well, the band just finished their set in Arizona, were heading to Texas right after the party." Alexa faintly began to hear a loud, rumbling sound and quickly realized that it was Tig.

"Hey, gotta go. Tig is here. I'll text you when I can." Alexa quickly closed her flip phone and placed it in her pocket. The rumbling grew louder as Tig neared the schools parking lot. Alexa waved at him, walking closer to the road. Tig parked his bike a few feet from Alexa and handed her a helmet.

"Hey baby. How was class?"

"Oh you know, embarrassed myself right away, and now I'm the class freak." Tig laughed and helped her get on the motorcycle. Alexa leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Tig turned around and planted a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and dug her face into his back, inhaling his scent. When they got to the house, Alexa quickly went towards the fridge and made herself a sandwich. Grabbing a beer, she gathered her worksheets and began working on her homework.

"What time do you work tomorrow?" Tig asked her, opening a beer, throwing the bottle cap on to the table and sat down next to Alexa.

"I work from 10-4PM" Alexa grabbed her calculator, and punched in numbers.

"What about you?" "I have some club business to do, so I won't be working.." Tig said.

"Alright then. Just be careful.." She looked at Tig, it was hard to read his face. What she would do to read minds.

"Everything okay?" She asked and hoped she'd get an answer from him. He glanced at her for a second, then quickly looked at his beer.

"It's nothing baby... Just club stuff." He got up, kissed Alexa, and walked into the bedroom. The flip phone vibrated on the table, Alexa finished writing down the solution and picked up the phone. It was Phil. _"What's up?"_ Alexa smiled.

_"Doing homework.."_ Was what she typed into the text message box.

* * *

"Hey lass, get your nose outta that book and help me with this oil change!" Chibs yelled at Alexa. She didn't even notice that someone had parked a car in her working spot.

"Oh shit. Sorry Chibs.." Alexa jumped off the working bench and rushed to the vehicle. Alexa lifted the car as Chibs gathered the tools for the oil change.

"So how's school?" He asked, trying to make small talk with the girl.

"I just want to be done." She said picking up a wrench. "I should've stayed in high school, would've been fucking easier."

Chibs didn't know what to say and proceeded to work on the car.

"Are you and Tig going to Gemma's dinner tonight?" Jax asked Alexa.

"Of course, Tig is really looking forward to it." Alexa tried her best not to sound sarcastic.

"Don't worry. My mom will grow on ya." Jax laughed.

"Can't wait for that to happen.." Alexa said sarcastically, wiping her sweat from her forehead. Alexa went back to the working bench as the dirty oil drained from the car.

Tig and Clay were in the chapel, discussing the fate of Opie Wilson. Tig and the president had both concluded that the man had ratted out the club, and placed bugs in his truck and phone. The man had betrayed the club, and he had to die. Clay ordered Tig to do the deed that night at the party. He shook his head in agreement and then realized that he would have Alexa with him. How would he get the deed done if she'd be clinging and asking him questions? Clay sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Just do whatever you have to do, just don't let her know or find out what we are doing, make it gangster."

The president hugged his fellow brother and left the chapel. Tig was ready for the task, it was what he lived for.

* * *

Tig waited for Alexa to finish getting ready on their couch. The plan was ready to go, all he needed was to distract Alexa and wait for Opie to go home.

"How do I look?" Alexa asked, twirling around for Tig's amusement. She had on a blue summer dress, her hair was curled and her makeup consisted of mascara and winged eyeliner. Tig wanted to forget all about the party and have her right then and there.

"Gotta be honest baby. I got a fucking hard on.."He said grabbing his crotch. Alexa giggled at his reaction and went to grab her purse.

"Ready?"

"Can't I just fuck you first?" He stood up, kissed her cheek and twirled his finger in her dark brown hair.

"I worked hard on this look... At least give me sometime to enjoy it.."

"Fine...but I'm going to devour you tonight.." He grabbed his cut and they both walked out the door.

The welcome party for Abel was eventful. Everyone was happy that the baby boy had survived and was finally home with his family. Alexa sat on Tig's lap and joined in on certain conversations. A vibration could be felt in her dress pocket. Alexa quickly got up, and whispered into Tig's ear that she was going to the bathroom. When Alexa claimed the bathroom, she quickly dialed Phil and waited for an answer. When he answered, they began talking about random stuff, even mentioned that they'd be in California in two weeks. Gemma had passed by the bathroom, hearing an annoying voice coming from the room. It was Alexa, and she was on the phone. Gemma drew closer to the door and pressed her ear against the door.

"Hey Gemma, Abel's crying. Where do you have the bottles?" Gemma jumped from the door, she smoothed down her shirt and moved away from the door.

"Oh, right over here.." Gemma walked with Wendy towards the kitchen.

Opie and family had said their goodbyes. It was Tig's cue. Shortly after they left the house, he followed them out, got on his motorcycle and drove to where the black SUV was parked. Alexa said her goodbyes to Phil and went back out to the party. She looked around for Tig, but had no luck.

"Where'd be go?" She sat on the chair that previously occupied the couple. Alexa tried calling his phone, but there was no answer. Frustrated, she crossed her arms and proceeded to text Phil. Gemma eyed her from far, and wondered why that phone was glued to her hand. It was certainly not Tig, that old fart wouldn't know what texting was.

When Tig realized who he had shot. It felt like the world stopped spinning. He had made a huge mistake, and didn't know how he was going to fix it. It couldn't be fixed. His eyes widened as he realized that he had taken a mother away from his children. Tig quickly disposed of the truck and went to retrieve his bike. Moments later, he was back on the scene. Opie was holding Donna in his arms, sobbing at the corpse. Clay looked at him, Tig glanced at him for a second but quickly looked back down.

When Alexa heard the news, she couldn't believe it. How could someone do that? Take an innocent life? Afraid of being alone, she dialed Tig again, but no answer. Alexa had had enough and decided to walk home. Chibs looked at the scene in front of him. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the animal that did this. When he saw Tig, he had remembered that Alexa was still at Jax's house. Chibs walked towards Tig.

"Hey brother..Alexa is still at Jax's.."

"Oh...right...I'll go get her and take her home..I'll be back." He walked off and climbed onto his bike.

Alexa was already asleep when she heard Tig come in. He stormed into the kitchen, and banged his head on the cabinets. Alexa jumped at the loud thuds. She ran towards Tig and tried to stop him. Tig pushed her away and continued to smack his head. Alexa got up and wrapped his arms around him. It was the best she could do, she was not running away. He had been there for her, and she was going to do the same. Tig's body went limp and he fell to the floor. Alexa went down with him, and let the man cry into her shoulder. Without saying a word, she rocked him, patted his back and hummed a soothing tone.

"I'm sorry.." He said. Alexa shushed him and continued to hum.

"I love you.." He said quietly.

"I love you too.." She replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. Tig tilted Alexa's head back and began to kiss her neck. She groaned as he bit softly.

"Let's go to bed baby...let me take care of you.." Tig ignored her suggestion and continued to kiss on her neck while removing her pajama top, exposing her breasts. He was going to have her then and there. He was going to fuck his pain away.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Thank you 3**


End file.
